Life Story
by FanX
Summary: Kagome finds out that her boyfriend InuYasha has been cheating on her with her best friend. What will she do? How will the two girls react to one another now? And how do Sesshomaru's friends influence Kagome? SesshomaruKagome InuyashaKikyo MirokuSango
1. About Them

1) Name: Higurashi Kagome

Age: 16-17

Race: Full Dog Demon with holly powers

About: She was a Goth but turned into a prep for the one she had fallen for, turning her best friend into a prep too. She has a very good voice and sings from time to time for Sesshomaru's band, she can also play on the bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

2) Name: Taishou Sesshomaru

Age: 17

Race: Full Dog Demon

About: He is a Goth, has his own band and a fan club. He has a very good voice but he can play on lead guitar too. He hates his younger brother InuYasha and his mother for leaving him only in his father's care but truly cares for Kagome and Rin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

3) Name: Taishou InuYasha

Age: 16

Race: Half dog demon – half human

About: He's been a prep since he has known himself. He has only straight Fs because he doesn't want to be believed a nerd. He cheated on all his girlfriends, has a horrible voice and can't play any instrument.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

4) Name: Taijia Sango

Age: 16

Race: Human

About: She is Kagome's best friend and was a Goth but turned into a prep on the reason that she didn't want Kagome to be alone when actually she had fallen for InuYasha too. She's a demon slayer and she's good at it. She can also play on the drums. She claimed to dislike InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

5) Name: Taishou Rin

Age: 13

Race: Full Dog Demon

About: She is Sesshomaru and InuYasha's younger sister. She's a Goth, Kohaku Taijia's girlfriend and she can play on the lead guitar. She hates preps but loves to make friends.

---------------------------------------

Rewiev


	2. Broken Hearted

Chapter One – Broken Hearted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I looked to the door expecting to see InuYasha opening it, but instead another silver-haired opened it. There, standing in all his might stood Sesshomaru Taishou, his silver hair shining in the sun giving him a godly look. He was only wearing some low waist baggy pants that revealed a bit of his crimson-red boxers which, I guess, should have been his excuse for Pjs. In his right hand he held a can of Pepsi TM while with the other he held the door open. I smiled a bit towards him and he nodded towards the living room and I entered the house, went to the living room and sat on the black and red couch that was in front of the TV set. I frowned a bit when I saw Sessh sit by me.

"Where's InuYasha?" I asked Sessh, looking towards him

"He's upstairs..." Sesshomaru told me with his casual, emotionless expression

I got up wanting to go to InuYasha's room but Sessh caught my hand and frowned then said "I wouldn't go there if I were you, Kagome..." and pulled me back on the couch.

'_He called my full name... Something's wrong'_ I thought and stared at Sessh

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask Sesshomaru with a worried expression

"Come with me..." Sesshomaru said sighing. He then took my hand, leading me upstairs. He looked me when we got to the second level and made a sign to hush. I nodded and followed him to InuYasha's room. While getting closer to the room I started hearing moans and my demonic senses picked scents of arousal. Something was wrong... My eyes started watering... I had yet to know why...

--- Sesshomaru's P.O.V. ---

I felt the scent of salt in the air and sighed... She had felt it...and it was only the beginning of her pain. I slightly gripped her hand when we got to the half-breed's room. I pushed the door enough to make a clear view to InuYasha's bed. Kagome looked trough the crack of the door and saw InuYasha, naked, covering the body of one of his fan girls. I heard snobs and covered her mouth with my hand then carried her to my room.

"I'm sorry for what he has done... I am also sorry to tell you that it's not the first time he does this... He did that to five other girls since he became your boyfriend..." I said looking to the carpet on the floor suddenly finding it interesting, although I was more than surprised when she embraced me and cried on my chest. I slowly put my arms around the girl and pat her back. "Hush... He won't hurt you anymore..." I whispered to the girl picking her up, the bridal style, and put her on my king sized bed. I wanted to let go but she remained clung to me so I just sat there with her in my arms as we both fell asleep.

--- 5 hours later ---

I slowly opened my eyes and observed a smaller from standing in between my legs, my arms around her. After five minutes I remembered everything... Kagome had come to see InuYasha but at the time he was...busy with another girl so I took Kagome to my room and put her in bed but she wouldn't let go… So I sat by her...

I looked towards the clock. _'6:30 PM already?!? Damn. I better call her mother…' _I got up from the bed and covered Kagome with the sheets then exited the room.

---Author's P.O.V.---

Sesshomaru exited his room and saw InuYasha stretching on the hall.

"You had a busy day, I presume?" Sesshomaru spat

"Keh… None of your business. Where's Kagome? She should have been here hours ago…" InuYasha replied with a growl

"I don't think she wants to have anything to do with you anymore." Sesshomaru said with a growl in response to InuYasha's

"Huh? What in hell's name do you mean?" InuYasha screamed to no one because Sesshomaru had already left

--- Sesshomaru's P.O.V. ---

'_What an idiot…I can not believe we actually have the same father…_' Sesshomaru growled. Truth was I never liked InuYasha, besides the fact that he was a half-breed he never listened when he was told something…

I picked up the phone in the living room. Father was on the couch, watching T.V., but I didn't care. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer

"_Hello?_" A feminine voice came from the phone

"Hello misses Higurashi. This is Sesshomaru Taishou." I said introducing me although I knew the woman was familiar with me

"_Oh, Sesshomaru… Is something wrong?" _Miss Higurashi asked

"No, not at all… InuYasha wasn't home so Kagome and I stared studying for a test next week. But she fell asleep after a few hours. I was wondering if she could stay over this week." I said to the woman although I despised lying

"_Oh, very well then. But Kagome has to come home and take some clothes_." Miss Higurashi said

"I'll come with her when she wakes up. In about half an hour." I said on a casual tone

"_Okay then. Bye." _Miss Higurashi said

"Good evening" I said then put the phone back to its place

"Who were you talking to, Sesshomaru?" Father asked

"Kagome's mother." I reply emotionlessly

"Kagome, as in InuYasha's girlfriend?" Father asked getting a bit nosy

"No father, Kagome as in InuYasha's ex-girlfriend." I respond

"Oh…" Father said as I went back upstairs.

--- Kagome's P.O.V. ---

I opened my eyes and looked around trough the black and red chamber. Black walls with posters of Linkin Park and Evanescence, dark Mahoney furniture, crimson-red curtains and bed sheets. One thing was sure, I wasn't in my room. But then it all came to me. I was in Sesshomaru's room…Too close to InuYasha at the moment…

The door opened and Sesshomaru came in. I was more than surprised seeing that Sesshomaru had yet to change. I think I blushed because Sessh chuckled.

"Sorry..." I said above whisper knowing Sessh would hear

"For?" He asked sitting on the bed, by me

"For the fit I threw. I should have seen it coming...Every time we went out he had a feminine scent all over him, but I always pushed it away." I said then looked down and sniffed. Sessh raised my chin and looked into my eyes then said

"Don't cry. He's not worth an angels' tears."

Once again I think I blushed because Sessh chuckled.

"Kagome… I've wanted to ask you something ever since 10th grade…" Sessh said as I stared dumbly at him frowning a bit, waiting for his question. But it never came. Instead Sesshomaru pressed his lips on mine. I blushed like hell when I felt his tongue on my lower lip. Slowly and a bit hesitantly I opened my mouth and his tongue entered it, tasting every bit. We each pulled away for air after a few minutes.

"Guess that's a yes?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face while I'm more than sure I was red as hell because Sesshomaru chuckled

"I guess so..." I replied the blush on my face deepening

Maru smiled to me. Since I have known him, he never, ever smiled to **me**. But today was so much different… Probably the sun was going to rise from the west, but I couldn't care less.

"Maru..." I said looking towards him

"Yes, Gome?" Sessh said giving me glance

"You said you've wanted to ask me that since 10th grade… Why did you wait over a year to ask?" I asked him frowning a bit

"You were head over heels for InuYasha at that time. I didn't want to destroy your happiness since I knew for sure that you would have said no without even thinking about it too much…" Maru responded with a deep sigh

"_If only you knew I had liked you since 9th grade Maru…If only you knew…"_ I thought putting my head in Maru's lap; he smiled to me once again.

"I think you should get ready, Kagome…Your mother is expecting us to come and take some clothes for you." Sessh said

"Why would I need other clothes?" I asked Sessh

"Because you will be staying here for the rest of the week, love" Sessh replied simply

I immediately got up and stared at him with a blank expression

"Really?" I asked with big eyes, when he nodded I threw my arms around his neck but a question popped into my mind and I couldn't help but ask "But…Where am I going to stay, sleep?" I finally asked my arms still around his neck.

"Here." Maru replied simply then got up "Now we should get ready..."

I nodded and went to his bathroom.

"_Wow_" I thought to myself looking around the huge bathroom. I picked a hairbrush and brushed my hair while looking around the bathroom. The walls were black while the floor was crimson-red, the sink the tub and the shower were grey. Even the towels by the shower were black and red.

"Gothic…" I merely whispered as I cleaned the brush and put it back to its place. I then washed my face for my pink makeup had spread across my face probably from crying. I stood straight and looked into the mirror.

"Pathetic…" I told myself "You can't make a Goth become a prep…"I added glaring at the reflection in the mirror. I had turned into a prep because I had fallen for InuYasha who was one. I made my best friend, Sango, become a prep also just so I wouldn't be alone…I've hated myself for my stupidity even trough I never let anyone see it. But now it all started going towards better.

I saw a black eyeliner and smiled. I took it and applied it to my eyes then exited the bathroom. Outside I saw that Maru had already changed. He was wearing some black jeans and a T-Shirt on which was written in crimson letters, as if it were blood, "I tried to be good…But I got bored". Over his T-Shirt he had his black leather jacket I gave him last year on his birthday.

I giggled a bit at the text on his shirt but he just started at me.

"What?" I asked staring back at him

"Is that my black eyeliner?" Maru asked twitching a bit

"Yes." I answered simply and got out the door. Sesshomaru followed me after he took his keys from the nightstand. We both went downstairs but, on my rush to get out I bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going wench!" the person shouted annoyed glaring towards me.

I looked towards the person and only glared at him as I got up.

"Oh…I'm sorry to disturb you InuYasha…Maybe you should go fuck some other girl to relieve your stress!" I shouted back at him with blood-red eyes "How dare you even look at me! After all you've done, you son of a bitch!" I added as my claws extended, but Maru put his hands on my waist and brought me to his chest then kissed my neck on the right side, where my neck and shoulder met. With a few huffs I finally calmed down.

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried out

"Why should I? So you can hurt her more?" Sesshomaru inquired

"Just let go of her, you jerk! She's mine!" InuYasha growled

"Was yours…" I corrected and took Maru's hand walking with him outside leaving a dumbfounded InuYasha behind.

Once outside I stopped for a second and looked into Maru's amber orbs.

"Thanks." I told him then waited for him to bring the car so we could leave. But he didn't do a thing, he just seemed lost into my eyes, but after a few seconds he pressed his lips on mine.

"No problem" he replied as I blushed. He chuckled and brought out his car, a silver Mercedes Benz.

"Wow…" I said dumbly as Maru made me a sign to get in. I smiled and did so.

--- Sessh's P.O.V. ---

"_Her scent is intoxicating… Not like the other girls in school…I'm not going to let InuYasha put his hands on her ever again…No matter what the price is…"_ I thought to myself looking at Kag.

"So, you've decided to turn back into a Goth?" I asked her, curious of why she used my black eyeliner

"Yes…It was a mistake to try and change myself for one like InuYasha… At least I know Sango's going to be jumping up and down when she hears this…She never liked InuYasha." Kagome responded looking at me, I smiled to her. It was impossible not to smile with someone like her around.

Soon we got to her house, it wasn't that far away.

-- Author's P.O.V. ---

"I'm home mom!" Kagome said loud enough for her mother to hear from the kitchen

"Welcome back, dear? You came with your boyfriend, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom asked

"_She always mixed them up…At least now she gets the right one…"_Kagome thought giggling a bit "Yeah mom! I'm here with my boyfriend, Sesshomaru." She then responded.

The older woman came to the hall where Kagome was.

"Hello, Sesshomaru" Miss Higurashi said

"Good evening." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly

"Sesshomaru's Kagome's boyfriend!" A young boy's shout came as he tried to run down the stairs to see the wonder. Unfortunately he tripped on the last step and fell on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. The boy looked in awe at the demon in front of him "So it is true…" the child whispered as Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up.

"Are you alright Souta?" Kagome asked worried

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine" Souta responded

"Why aren't you at school?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"Um…Err…I felt sick…" Souta reasoned.

Kagome frowned but decided to let it go this time.

"Come, Maru. I'll finish fast." Kagome said looking towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her upstairs, then inside her room.

Sesshomaru looked around, twitching.

"Um… Your room's full of pink…" Sesshomaru said after looking in the entire room

"I know… I transformed everything just to make it really seem I've become a prep. It wouldn't have ended up nicely if InuYasha came here and saw a gothic room." Kagome responded with a sigh "Probably the biggest mistake I've ever made." She added

"True… You have made a lot for him…And he didn't see it." Sesshomaru said sitting on Kagome's bed as Kagome looked at the back of her closet for her old clothes.

"This…And this…Yeah that…And this…And these…And these." Kagome said, mostly talking to herself when, she saw something "My baby!" she said all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at Kagome, who had already put her clothes on her bag and was now turning on a Sony Eriksson W810i, which Sesshomaru guessed, must have been the phone she had before.

Kagome threw Sesshomaru her preppy phone then said "Please, get rid of that for me, Maru."

Sesshomaru nodded and cut the phone in two with his claws then threw it in the garbage and Kagome laughed a bit. Sesshomaru looked strangely at her.

"What?" He asked "You asked me to get rid of it." He added as Kagome shock her head

"Can you go down? I'll be there once I change. I promise." Kagome said kissing Sesshomaru's cheek after he nodded. "Thanks." She said before her left

-- Kagome's P.O.V. --

"_Hmm…What should I wear?"_ I thought as I looked trough the closet but then I saw them. My black mini skirt and the matching blouse, I grinned. "_I wonder how much can Maru stand…_" I thought to myself as I changed. I took my bag and my phone after I arranged my hair and then walked downstairs, where I saw Maru telling Souta something as they both grinned.

"What are you two up to?" I asked as their eyes fell on me. If I didn't know better I would have thought Sesshomaru was going to drool but his next emotionless reply made all my bad thoughts go bye-bye

"Let's go…We should pass by Rin's school to take her home…" He said and I nodded

"Mom, we're leaving now! See you in a week or so." I said as Maru and I exited the house

"Okay, hun. Bye." Mom said

--- Sesshomaru's P.O.V. ---

"_Phew…If I stared at her just a few more seconds at her…Hmm…I don't even want to imagine…" _I thought as I got to the car and waited for Kagome to get in then drove towards Rin's school

"**Yes you want…You want her in your bed so bad… And she's gonna be yours… She will…**" The beast inside me said

"_Shut up…If I hear anymore things like that I'm gonna take he in this car and I wouldn't like for our first time to be in a car_." I mentally growled at the beast inside me

"**Okay…Okay…Whatever you say Sessh…**" he answered and then he was gone, just as we reached Rin's school.

"She's not here…Do you think she went home by foot?" Kagome asked looking towards me

"I don't know…" I answered her looking around

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was Chapter One, hope you enjoyed…Feel free to report any ideeas for the fanfic / mistakes on a private message :3

Rewiev


	3. So much for best friends

Chapter Two – So Much for Best Friends…

* * *

Last time: "She's not here…Do you think she went home by foot?" Kagome asked looking towards me

"I don't know…" I answered her looking around

---Author's P.O.V. ---

Sesshomaru looked around the basket terrain because he knew Rin liked to go there and watch matches, but she wasn't there.

"I think I know where she is…" Kagome said remembering a place where Souta used to stay with Kagero after school. Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for her to lead the way towards the place where his sister might be. Kagome ran towards an alley which was between one of the school walls and a nearby apartment building. There, they found Rin, pinned to a wall, her hands by the sides of her head. Holding her hands was a boy, Kohaku Taijia, who was at the same time French-kissing Rin.

"Awww! They grow up so fast…" Kagome said on a dreamy tone interrupting the two. Sesshomaru just smirked as the two children turned towards them. Rin was madly blushing while Kohaku was twitching as he watched Kagome, his hand on Rin's waist.

"And what were you two doing here? Alone?" Sesshomaru inquired wishing to see how much the two could bear

"Um…Err…You see Sessh…We were just…Um…You see…Well…" Rin tried to say her blush deepening with every word.

"I do see Rin…I have seen you being kissed by a boy in a dark alley, by your school." Sesshomaru responded his smirk getting even wider.

"Maru! Stop teasing them! Can't you see that you're making your sister blush?" Kagome said, playfully hitting Sesshomaru's arm.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop… C'mon lovebirds…We'll drive you home." Sesshomaru replied rubbing his arm as if he were hurt. Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Rin's staying overnight at her boyfriend's." Sesshomaru added answering to the unasked question. Kagome grinned and "Ooo"-ed as Rin's blush became even worse.

"You're a Goth again!" Kohaku finally exclaimed

"Like…Duh! How'd you know? Was it the black makeup or the gothic clothes?" Kagome replied sarcastically

"No…Not actually…You're holding hands with Sesshomaru…" Kohaku answered pointing towards them; Indeed Sesshomaru and Kagome were holding hands. Kagome blushed instantly glancing at their hands.

"Okay! Off the subject. Time for you two to leave for Kohaku's." Kagome said hoping that they'd stop picking on her. The boys chuckled while Rin giggled, Kagome's blush deepening.

"Hmm…Gome's right… We should leave before it gets dark outside." Kohaku said

Sesshomaru and Kagome led the way to the car, still holding hands of course, followed by Kohaku and Rin who were also holding hands.

"Wow. Nice car man." Kohaku said as her got in the back by Rin.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru replied as he got in the driver's seat, waiting for Kagome to get in. After they were all in the car Sesshomaru drove off.

Kagome decided to call Sango and let her know that Kohaku and Rin would arrive soon but, more than that she wanted to tell her friend that she was a Goth once again and that she broke up with InuYasha.

"Yo Sango!" Kagome said as someone answered

"Yeah?" Sango answered after a few moans. On the other side Kagome frowned…What was her friend doing? "Who-who-who is it?" Sango asked between her moans

"Your best friend, Kagome!" Kagome said with a growl on the phone

"Sango, love, tell the person to call you later…We're too busy now." Came a masculine voice trough the phone although it shouldn't have been heard. Kagome just listened carefully to the conversation the masculine voice feeling a bit too familiar to her.

"InuYasha! Not now! It's Kagome. She wants to talk to me…Sorry Kagome, what were you saying?" Sango said then moaned again, loudly. Kagome had heard everything and she had more than enough. She pressed the end call button not even bothering to say a word to Sango.

"I can't believe her!" Kagome growled frustrated. Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He had heard the conversation and probably Rin and Kohaku had too, because Kagome's phone was on speaker.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said looking to Kagome.

"Don't be… I should have known." Kagome replied then kissed his cheek but Sesshomaru stopped her from going back to her seat.

"Look in the rear mirror first." Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear before letting her look. In the mirror Kagome saw the reflection of Kohaku and Rin making out. Kagome grinned "_I can barely wait to tease them with that_…" Kagome thought.

Kohaku and Rin finished less than a minute later and Rin put her head in Kohaku's lap and started talking but Kagome interrupted them.

"Um…Sorry to disturb your make out session guys but…I don't think you should go to Kohaku's…Sango seemed to be…busy…Why don't we drive you to my place? Souta is already there." Kagome said trying to reason why she wouldn't let the children go to Kohaku's. Happily for Kagome the two children nodded

"Yeah. It's gonna be cooler this way. Plus we're not far from your place." Kohaku said with a smile for Kagome. He had heard Kagome's conversation and knew exactly what Sango was doing… Rin on the other hand just smiled.

"Just leave us here. We'll walk." Rin said. Sesshomaru shock his head disapprovingly and drove the two to Kagome's.

Rin pouted when they got to Kagome's while Kohaku and Kagome chuckled.

"You're so stubborn, Maru!" Kagome said as Kohaku and Rin got out of the car.

"I may be stubborn woman but I know that they got safely here." Sesshomaru said watching Rin and Kohaku enter the house

---Flashback---

Sesshomaru walked on a street when, he heard a cry for help from an alley. Rin, his younger sister stood in a corner surrounded by InuYasha and some of his good for nothing friends. When he heard the intentions of the group Sesshomaru's eyes became crimson red. He attacked the group of males with no mercy. Blood stained his clothes but he didn't care. He attacked the males with his claws and his poison whip. No one would harm his younger sister. When he had finished InuYasha's group laid on the ground bleeding while Sesshomaru was totally covered in blood. His silver hair was now crimson red and his black clothes were stained. He picked up the crying Rin.

"Hush Rin…They won't harm you…Nobody will…Ever." Sesshomaru said as he carried her home.

---End of Flashback---

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked staring at Sesshomaru

"Last year, around this period, Rin went to her guitar lessons alone… But on her way back home InuYasha and his gang caught her and brought her to an alley much like the one at Rin's school. If I hadn't been there…They would have raped her…" Sesshomaru said clenching his fists at his sides. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry, Maru. I didn't know…" she said

"It's okay…I guess that's why I'm a bit possessive when it comes to you and Rin… I just don't want to see you getting hurt…" Sesshomaru reasoned as he hugged Kagome back, after that she got back to her seat. Once again Sesshomaru drove off, this time towards his place.

"I thought dog demons were only possessive about their mates and very close relatives. I'm none of those, so why would you be possessive about me?" Kagome inquired when they were at about half the way to Sesshomaru's house.

"**Oops…She caught you…What do you plan on doing?**" Sesshomaru's demon inquired

"_Tell her the truth of course._" Sesshomaru mentally responded

"**Yeah…With something like…'Well…It's because I wish you to be my mate and lady, Kagome.'** **On that tone of yours that could make someone think he's actually in Antarctica.**" The demon replied mocking Sesshomaru's tone

"_Shut up! That's not what I would say!"_ Sesshomaru growled at the demon

"**Yes, that is what you would say… Just try to avoid it maybe she'll forget…**"The demon said then disappeared

"_Damn you, demon…"_ Sesshomaru thought as he came back to reality, where Kagome was calling his name.

"Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" Kagome asked seeing that Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep thought

"Yes, I am fine Kagome." Sesshomaru responded on his cold tone as Kagome watched the people they passed by.

"So, will you answer my question?" Kagome inquired not taking her eyes off the window.

"_Damn…_" Sesshomaru thought. He had no way of avoiding the question so he might as well answer "I wish you to be my mate Kagome, that's why I'm possessive over you…" Sesshomaru said as he parked the car in front of his house.

Kagome started at him with big eyes. "Y-y-your what?" she asked not believing her ears

"Mate. It is spelled m-a-t-e." Sesshomaru said slowly for Kagome to understand what he was saying. He knew she understood the first time he said it but he just said it again to mock her. "Only if you want to, and if you do, only when you'll be ready. I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want…" Sesshomaru said looking to the wheel, finding it quite interesting.

"I'd love to be your mate one day Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile as she pulled Sesshomaru's chin making him look at her. Sesshomaru smiled back and pressed his lips on hers. Kagome kissed back without any hesitation but she did blush when she felt his warm tongue on her lower lip for the second time that day. She opened her mouth slowly but without hesitation, allowing Sesshomaru's tongue to enter her mouth and taste everything as her tongue massaged his in what seemed to be a fight for supremacy. They pulled away moments later.

"Let's go inside before the declare us missing…" Kagome added smiling

"Who cares what they do?" Sesshomaru replied with a smirk

"I do, c'mon." Kagome said as she got out of the car, took her bag and then entered the mansion. Sesshomaru followed close behind her, but inside the house the two were "welcomed" by Sesshomaru's father, Inu Taishou, and InuYasha of course.

"Where have you been, Sesshomaru? Even InuYasha got home earlier! You have school tomorrow unless you've forgotten, boy!" Inu shouted at Sesshomaru although Sesshomaru didn't even blink. He just sat there and watched as Inu called him all types of names until he got bored.

"Cease this yelling, father. You act like your human wench when you were 5 minutes late." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly watching Inu straight in the eyes. Inu's eyes became red at his son's attitude. "Don't do that. It's pathetic. You can't win a fight with me, you're too old. And stop comparing me to InuYasha, stain on this family's name, for you know how low he is. I was not the one who wanted to rape his younger, defenseless sister along with a gang of good for nothing idiots." Sesshomaru spat as anger started making itself felt in Sesshomaru's usually emotionless tone. Inu started at InuYasha who started trying to make an excuse for what Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru was known for having a disliking for lying and the ones who lie.

"Uh…He's lying…I wouldn't do that…" InuYasha tried to say as Inu grabbed him by his shirt and carried him to his room.

"This happens often?" Kagome asked catching her breath

"Usually I'm the one early home…And InuYasha gets the yelling." Sesshomaru replied with a sigh "This never happened when mother was with father…During the time that Rin was in mother's womb father was actually nice…"Sesshomaru said with a deep sigh… He truly missed his mother…

"Maybe we should make them be together again…" Kagome suggested

"I tried many times…Mother just can't let herself give him another chance…" Sesshomaru said as he walked upstairs, Kagome following him with her bag in her hands.

"Yeah, but one last try won't kill you, Maru." Kagome said as she put her bag in a corner Sesshomaru's room ad looked to the clock. "But…It's just 9.00…Why does your father make such a big fuss?" Kagome asked glancing at Sesshomaru after which she searched trough her bag for her Pjs.

"I think he caught the disease from InuYasha's mother…" Sesshomaru answered as he took his Pjs, well the loose pants that stood low on his waist that served as Pjs. He entered the bathroom and came back moments later, changed with the clothes he wore previously in his hands.

"What did you mean by "during the time that Rin was in mother's womb father was actually nice"?" Kagome inquired

"Rin and I have the same mother." Sesshomaru responded with his emotionless tone

"But…I thought Inu-sama divorced Kimiko-chan just 5 years after you were born… Not to mention that Izayoy gave birth to InuYasha a year after your birth. How was it possible? I mean wasn't Inu-sama married to Kimiko-chan?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"InuYasha is the result of my father's adventure, Rin... Rin was concepted because father got drunk at a party at which mother happened to be. Rin stood with mother until the age of 5 then mother brought her to us… "Sesshomaru said with a sigh

"Nasty situation. They must have really loved each other. Why'd they divorce? " Kagome said with a sigh

"My grandfather told mother to do so after they both found out of InuYasha and his mother. Mother did so, although she wanted to give father a second chance." Sesshomaru responded as Kagome entered the bathroom. Moments later she came back dressed in her Pjs. Sesshomaru growled at her clothing… Those damned clothes covered everything but her neck and Sesshomaru didn't want that. He wanted to see every single curve of her perfect body.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru approached her. A snarl was his response as he continued to walk towards her. Once in front of her he picked her up and put her on the bed. He looked at her with crimson-red eyes, as her crystal blue eyes stared back at him. A smirk appeared on his face when he felt her fear him.

"Don't worry, this Sesshomaru won't hurt you..." Sesshomaru said on his icy cold tone with an emotionless face, which only succeeded in making Kagome fear him even more. He sat on the bed, on top of her, his legs in between hers as he sat on his knees and his hands supporting his weight, by her sides. He lowered himself at her level and nuzzled on her neck until she started relaxing. He sighed softly as he made picked her up, still sitting on the bed. He grinned when her legs warped themselves around his waist and her hands sat on his shoulders.

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and almost got lost. Yes…They were still red but she knew he wouldn't harm her…He said so, and Sesshomaru never broke a promise…

Taking advantage of Kagome's actual state, Sesshomaru leaned closer to her and pressed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss once she responded. While he continued to kiss Kagome, his hands went to the bottom of her top and slowly took it off her petite form. When the top was finally off Kagome, revealing a baby blue tank top, the girl started blushing as she stared at him throwing the top the ground, by the bed, not actually caring where it landed.

"You have too much clothing on…" Sesshomaru snarled softly against her ear and nuzzled on her neck, earning a shiver from her as she brought her body close to his, clinging to him for dear life. He held her close, his hands massaging her back and slowly pulling her away and letting her down on her back on the black sheets of the bed. Kagome whined a bit as her skin made contact with the cold material on Sesshomaru's bed as he slowly took off the baggy pants she had on when she removed her feet from his waist.

Kagome blushed deeply while Sesshomaru grinned. Under her baggy pants she only had her boxers. Baby blue boxers that matched her top. Unfortunately, for Sesshomaru, his sight of the girl was blocked when she braced herself and curled up into a ball. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and sat down by her, his hands warping themselves around her tummy after pulling the sheets over them.

* * *

Thank you for all the nice reviews I got…Sorry for the long wait. My boyfriend dumped me and all of my inspiration left me… But the reviews I got helped me get better, so I wrote this, finally...I don't know if this chapter's that good...

----------------------------

Review


	4. Preps versus Goths Part 1

Chapter 3 - Preps versus Goths - Part I

------In Kagome's House------

"You guys really should consider moving to our school…I mean...It would be so great…" Souta trailed off

"Um..Okay, then. Wait a bit it's gonna take me 10 full minutes." Rin said emphasizing 10 like it was little over a century, and got up from the sofa.

The girl took her phone from Kohaku and dialed a number.

"Thank God I have Shinji on my favorite numbers…His number is sooo loooooong." She said to no one in particular as she put the small device to her ear and waited until someone answered. "Heya, Shinji. It's me, Rin." She smiled although she knew only Kohaku and Souta saw her.

_"_Why do I have the feeling that you're grinning like a Cheshire cat for something you're about to do, cousin?"the male that Rin had called ,Shinji , asked smirking as Rin blushed slightly.

"Oh, Shinji…You always read me like an open book…I wanna learn how to do that one day…"Rin said praising Shinji a bit trying to prepare him for what was to come.

"What is it that you wish, dear cousin of mine, at…12:05 AM?" Shinji asked ignoring her so called introduction. He knew it was something important, hard to get but most of all he knew she wanted it by the next day. It always was that way when she called him late and started praising him.

"Well…Let's see…Could you transfer me and Kohaku Taijia to your school by tomorrow?" Rin asked a bit hesitant, not knowing if her cousin could do it for her.

All her muscles tensed when she heard the male chuckle after a few minutes of silence.

"Mm'hmm…And, let me guess, you want it by tomorrow so you two can start the week there, right?" Shinji questioned as his cousin laughed sheepishly.

"Well…Err…Erm…Uh…It would be nice if you could…" Rin answered playing with a strand of her raven locks as she paced around waiting for Shinji's answer.

"It isn't much…What class would you like to be in?" Shinji asked as he IM-ed one of his friends to help him with the transfer.

"In Souta's class." Rin replied happily looking towards Kohaku and Souta and showing them an "OK" sign.

"Souta? Higurashi's brother?" Shinji asked rather amazed as he almost dropped his precious phone.

"Yeah, Souta Higurashi…Why are you so amazed?" Rin asked as she sat on the loveseat by Souta.

"Higurashi was that prep that happened to be InuYasha's girlfriend was she not?" Shinji questioned as he typed something to his friend.

"No…Now she's a Goth for one. And two, she's Sessho's girlfriend." Rin replied simply.

"Oh…Well…From tomorrow you may come to your new school, Rin." Shinji said smirking as he could imagine the girl jumping up and down due to her happiness.

"Thanks, Shinji! You're the best!" Rin practically yelled in the phone. "I owe you one!" she then added as Shinji just said "Bye, Go to sleep."

"Fine, Fine…Sweet dreams." Rin said and pressed the button to end the call. "We're in!" the young female then added with a smirk on her face.

"If that's how you act around your cousin…I do not want to imagine how you act with Kohaku…" Souta once again tailed off.

"Oh, shut up, Souta. You never saw the way Kagome used to talk to Sesshomaru when they were younger. Compared to that I am still a young child." The girl replied and stuck her tongue out at Souta.

---- In the morning at the school----

"Yo, Kouga!" Souta said as the older male stared at him for a few seconds before answering to the salute.

"Yo. Sup?" Kouga asked as Rin and Kohaku finally decided to appear too.

"The sky." Rin answered before Souta was able to say something. Kouga just stared at the young female and sniffed her.

"On what business is Sesshomaru's youngest sibling doing here?" Kouga asked looking at the couple before him.

"This is my school now." Rin said and smirked a bit making her most innocent face.

"Very well then. Welcome to our hell hole." Kouga said as he leaned on a wall waiting for Ayame and, most probably, her friends Kagerou, Akemi and Ai.

There were a few moments of an uncomfortable silence before…

"Kagerou!" Souta said all of a sudden as a big smile imprinted itself on the male's face.

Everyone looked towards the direction in which Souta was looking and there, walking towards the small group, were Ayame, Kagerou, Akemi and Ai.

"Souta!" Kagerou cried out as she ran towards her boyfriend and literally glomped the male. Souta just smiled and held the female tight into his embrace not quite wanting to let go.

"And they say we overreact when we see each other…" Rin whispered to Kohaku. Kohaku, Rin, Kouga and Ayame started laughing softly.

"We have yet to see the two of you so don't rush." Ai said looking towards Rin with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, suuure, Ai. Where are Hana and Sakura? I thought they would be here…" Rin trailed off looking around for the two females.

"With Shinji, Sessho and Shippou." Ai answered simply as she looked over to Akemi who seemed to be looking at Kouga and Kohaku, but her mind was somewhere…far, far away.

"Ake..." Rin whined softly looking at Akemi.

"Yes?" Akemi answered on a cold, rather lifeless tone as her dark orbs turned to Rin.

"Don't look at me that way…You know you scare me when you do that." Rin said hiding behind Kohaku's form.

"Like what, Rin-chan?" Akemi asked afterwards on a normal tone. As her eyes went back to their usual light green color.

"That…That…That Sesshomaru-like tone and those black eyes…I thought we, demons, were supposed to have light colored eyes. Not dark ones…" Rin said as she came from behind Kohaku and everyone but her and Akemi laughed.

"I am not trying to copy Sesshomaru-sama if that is your belief, Rin." Akemi said watching her with cold eyes and a stonic figure. She truly was scary at times…

"I didn't say that! I just…Could you, just for once be hyper like Ai or Eiko?" Rin questioned as she hoped that Hana and Sakura would appear soon for Akemi was really becoming creepy.

"I'm afraid it would be against my nature, Rin-chan." Akemi responded simply and left the group.

"That girl could scare the dead…" Kouga said as his arms laid limp around Ayame's waist.

"Not really…Sessho could outmatch her any day." Ai said smiling.

"We should go to class…" Kagerou said as she looked to Souta who just smiled and nodded.

"We'll be going now…C'mon Rin, Kohaku." Souta said as he left holding hands with Kagerou, Rin and Kohaku following doing the same thing.

"Just us 3 now…" Ai said as she looked away from Kouga and Ayame who were busy kissing. "Hn…I wonder where Akemi went…"the female wondered out loud "She's been gone for some time" she then added to herself but her question was answered as she saw Akemi walk by, towards class.

"Akemi! See you at lunch. Shinji wants us all there." Ai told Akemi as the other female nodded and continued walking.

That's when things started getting better…

"Ai?!" a feminine asked coming closer to the small group along with Sesshomaru and Shinji.

The female was a bit higher than Ayame and had her hair on her back, her bangs perfectly framing her face. Black eyeliner and mascara were elements that shouldn't have been missed on her face. She was wearing baggy jeans with cuts everywhere and a large belt to keep them on her skinny form on which was written "Taken" with red letters. A T-shirt that clung to her body covered her upper part. On it was written "Good Girl" in the front with pink letters in a preppy font and "Gone BAD" on the back in with red letters in a font that looked like scratches on a wall.

"Kagome?!" Ai, Ayame, and Kouga all asked, rather amazed.

"That's my name." Kagome said as she hugged Ai and Ayame for Kouga seemed to be busy talking to Sesshomaru and Shinji as if he hadn't seen them for some centuries.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said a bit louder than usual as he walked to Kagome and warped his hands around the female's petite waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Ai and Ayame grinned like Cheshire cats as they watched the two.

"Rumor confirmed!" Both the girls yelled all of a sudden, not too loud to harm their sensitive ears.

"What rumor?" Kouga and Kagome questioned staring at the two smirking girls.

"Oh…Eh...No rumors." Ayame and Ai said fast trying to hide their grins. Kouga, knowing Ayame a bit too well, walked behind the female one again and started kissing her neck, softly and occasionally even sucking on, between her loud moans, managed to say an "I'm… not saying…anything…". Kouga stopped and leaned towards her ear.

"Maybe we should skip school today, my dear." Kouga whispered seductively as Ayame could only nod, not being able to find her voice.

"Oh, well see ya guys." Ai said then continued giving Shinji the information she had collected over the last few months. Ai had always been one of the best. Her sensitive hearing always came in handy.

"How did you..? How could you?" Ayame tried to say but Ai just winked at her as she watched her walk away with Kouga.

"Don't think I didn't see that bite mark on your neck!" Both Ai and Kagome yelled as Ayame and Kouga got to their car.

"Shinji…I heard something in hospital though...And I wasn't from my sources…People were talking…About…The heart…" Ai said walking away from Kagome and Sesshomaru with Shinji.

"What about it, Ai?" Shinji questioned putting his hands in his pockets.

"The keeper…A human…She was born in that hospital…The demons are ashamed…The heart must return to its rightful keeper…Else…She'll die…And…" Ai trailed off, staring at the cold ground.

"And what, Ai?" Shinji once again questioned as he lifted the female's chin to see cold crimson eyes, filled with tears.

"The human keeper shall purify all demons…I heard some doctors saying…She'll either kill us all or turn us into mortals…" Ai continued as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shinji whipped away her tears then, put his index and middle fingers on her lips. Ai clung to Shinji and cried hard into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault they didn't know who was the right one…Stop accusing yourself…" Shinji said patting the female's back reassuringly.

"And still…It was…it was my role to protect her…to…to...to make sure she received the heart! And she didn't…" Ai cried harder as Shinji pulled her away.

"Ai. We'll get the heart back, don't accuse yourself for the mistake of a stupid doctor." Shinji said coldly as he whipped away the girl's tears.

"F-fine…"Ai said softly as she stared at Shinji. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with cuts everywhere and chains hanging around the places where the belt should have been and an Evanescence T-shirt also quite large.

"S-s-sorry…"Ai whispered softly as she stared at the ground.

"For?" Shinji asked quite confused as he stared at her.

"Destroying your shirt…" Ai pointed to the large dark spot on Shinji's shirt.

"It will dry eventually. Plus, who'd have the guts to say something about my clothes?" Shinji smirked as he put his hands back into his pockets walking with Ai back to Sesshomaru and Kagome who were in the middle of a making out session.

'_Ooh, yeah! Great guys, start making out here! Shinji and I are discussing life and death matters and you go off making out!_' Ai thought as she gently shock her head while crossing her arms.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up? First class starts in 20 minutes…"Ai whispered to Shinji low enough for only him to hear.

"Up to half an hour…We gotta start making bets already…"Shinji responded on a tone as low.

"Let's talk mentally, kay?" Ai replied on an even lower tone. Shinji simply nodded and leaned against the wall on which Kagome was also leaning, facing Ai.

-So…Bets about what?- Ai mentally asked

-You know how much Sesshomaru wants her, Ai…It's just a matter of time until we start seeing little Sesshomarus and Kagomes roaming around my uncle's house.- Shinji joked as he smirked watching Ai giggle.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome growled at the two, blushing deeply as Sesshomaru seemed to have chocked.

"Huh?" Both Ai and Shinji said in unison. It was all they could say before Shinji remembered that Sesshomaru had the ability to enter someone's mental conversations with as many people as he wanted.

"Fuck..." Shinji whispered as he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah...Um…I've got some cheerleading training to do and Shinji promised he'd come look soooo….See ya guys! C'mon Shinji!" Ai said as she dragged Shinji away towards the training grounds.

"She's so dead…" Kagome growled blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Relax…Shinji will have to meet up with us all by noon, so you'll meet your "councilors". They'll both pay there." Sesshomaru said on a cold tone as he pulled Kagome towards him and pressed his lips on hers gently.

Kagome just smiled and kissed him back then walked with Sesshomaru to the training grounds. She really wanted to see the only 2 Goths that could ever be cheerleaders.

"Ahh!! Help!!" A girl's scream came followed by a loud crash

"AI!" a masculine voice screamed after the crash

"Somebody call for help!" A student that ran past Sesshomaru and Kagome screamed.

"You did this! You killed her!" Shinji's voice became distinctive. He was angry, something bad had happened.

Kagome and Sesshomaru ran towards the training grounds. What they saw there left them speechless.

Shinji was yelling at Sango, making her in every way possible. Tears seemed to run down his face as his tone only grew until he finally fell to his knees crying and screaming in anger to himself. Only then did the two notice that Shinji's clothing was full of blood as his face and hands.

One of the windows to the gymnasium was broken, blood visible on it.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. But all the cheerleaders were there...except Ai…

----Sesshomaru's P.O.V----

'No! It can't be!' I thought desperately 'She can't have! She can't have!'

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the gymnasium, towards the place of the broken window. What I saw was far beyond what I could support. I had seen murders, I had killed people but, I could never have supported seeing Ai laying lifeless in a puddle of blood. The seats from the window to the place where she was standing were full of blood just like the floor around her body. I couldn't hear her heart beat, I couldn't hear her breath. I hoped so much she would just get up and tell everyone around her to stop worrying, that she would be fine.

I walked to her and pushed aside the group of people that stood in my way. I felt a warm liquid on my face, I was crying, I didn't wipe them away though…I didn't care what people thought at that moment. I just wanted to know that Ai would be fine. That she would live another day to come and bug me, to tell me Shinji wants to talk to me at lunch…I just wanted to know she would live. Kneeling by her lifeless body I took her pulse hoping I would feel something.

Nothing.

She was gone…

I took my cell and phoned father, his doctors would be there much faster than the humans.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" father's cold voice came, I tried to answer…but I couldn't find my voice.

"F-F-Father…" I said as I sobbed "Ai…Ai somewhat fell…She was doing a figure with the cheerleaders and fell into the gymnasium trough a window…She slid on the seats under that window…" I continued squeezing Ai's hand.

"Wait right there, boy. I'll come there immediately with some paramedics…" father responded with a rushed tone and ended the call.

I let the phone fall to the ground; I didn't care about it…All I wanted was Ai… Why did I care so much about her? She was the daughter of my mother's best friend…She had been around me like a guardian angel since before I met Kagome. She was always smiling, she was the first one to see me smile. She was the one who kept the preps and the Goths in balance…

I fully understood why Shinji was crying, I was too.

The bell rang, her eyes opened for one last time. She looked at me and smiled softly as always.

"Sessho…Tell…Tell Shinji I love him…And s…so…sorry to Kagome…I…I couldn't…g…get the…heart…back…"Ai said as a few tears rolled down her face and combined with the blood of the many wounds she had on her face, probably from the fall trough the window.

"Shh, Ai…You're gonna tell them yourself…Keep your energy…"I said softly…

"Feh…You…y..you know…I'll…I'll..die…c..cut the..crap…"she forced herself to say as she spit some blood. I closed my eyes as more tears rolled down my face, falling onto her shirt.

"Where is she!?!" I heard father yell from outside then a group of paramedics entered the gymnasium and took her away.

I got up and walked to my father. He looked at me questioningly...

"Shinji…He might know more…" I said as father simply nodded and exited. I also walked outside and saw Kagome holding Shinji both crying as father walked towards them. I saw Kagerou dialing a phone number on her cell the whisper Ayame's name. Akemi calling someone else…Probably her parents...She was crying too...Ai was her sister after all.

The principal who just decided to appear…He was talking to the cheerleaders who all pretended to be in a shock state…

The police was here…I didn't care…I just walked to Shinji…

"What happened?" I said between tears as I fell to my knees in front of him.

"She lost balance…I ran behind the pyramid to catch her, she always fell on her back...She knew I'd be there…"Shinji snobbed and wiped away some of his tears. "But that bitch intently leaned towards the window…She just fell…I couldn't catch her…I fell so powerless..."he added and started crying yet again as Kagome tried to make him calm down.

"Taishou-sama! We must go to the hospital right now, milord. We might be able to stabilize the girl if we get there fast." One of the paramedics told father. He nodded

"Sesshomaru, make sure Shinji goes home, he won't be able to stay here anymore…" he told me as he put his hand on my shoulder watching me with warm eyes…For one he understood me…He too cared for Ai…He was one of the few that made him smile.

He then ran off to the ambulance and they all left.

"Sesshomaru…Do…do you think she'll be…alright?" Rin asked looking at me with teary eyes.

"She'll…she'll be just fine Rin…"I said kneeling before her and wiping away the tears in her eyes "Go to class." I then added as I looked to Kohaku and he nodded. He was a good boy…he would take good care of Rin…I, at the moment, just needed to kill something, someone…Anything…

"What happened?" A boy came to me, he had long black hair caught in a low ponytail by the base of his head. His cold jade orbs watched me in disbelief as if his worst nightmare had become reality…

He was dressed simply; baggy camouflage pants with a simple belt and a large T-Shirt with the writing "Touch and Die" in front written in red.

"Who are you to ask what happened? A cop?" I asked, plainly annoyed. I saw Akemi behind the male holding his hand tightly, shaking and crying.

"Ai's brother…Ryuu." He responded as he picked Akemi up and held her to his chest.

"She fell…Because of that fucked up bitch!" Shinji said pointing towards a cheerleader. She was dressed in the typical cheerleading costume for our school, white & red top, red & white plied mini skirt. She had her hair caught in a high ponytail, just like Ai may I add, and had a ton of make-up on, as if trying to get someone's attention.

I immediately recognized her, Kiki Yousei. She had been one of InuYasha's girlfriends and ever since I knew her she had been trying to get into my cousin's bed. But since he was in love with Ai he never paid any attention to her.

I growled in anger and walked to the woman.

"Why?" I yelled at her and grabbed her neck, pushing her against the wall of the gymnasium.

"I…d-d-do...n't..k-k-k..now…w…wha..t…y..yo..u…'re..ta..lk..ing…a…bo…ut…" she managed to say chocking

"WHY!" I growled gripping her neck tighter "Why'd you want to kill her!" I added with another growl.

"Mister Taishou! Stop right now!" the principal yelled. I ignored him and gripped the female's neck tighter. I felt someone trying to grip my hands. I looked to see who it was and saw Kagome with more tears in her eyes.

"Please stop Sesshomaru…There have been too many people wounded today…" she cried as I let go of Kiki and pulled Kagome to me and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…" I said sighting and pat her back.

"Do you think she'll survive?"

"It's up to her...and…the true keeper…"

"What if she dies?"

"A true war will start. Many preps shall die."

"Are you sure?"

"The Cheerleader's Queen was always the balance between the groups, her death will be followed by many others. The Goths want her back."  
"Hmm…It shall prove to be an interesting thing to watch, ne?"

"Hai, Shippou-kun, it will."

"We should remain hidden for a while, Kikyou-chan…At least until we know if Ai Emna lives or dies."

"You speak the truth Shippou-kun…You speak the truth…"

* * *

Okay….That was the chappie…Sorry it took so long….I had some writer's block. 

Thank you very much for the beautiful reviews.

Anyways..

* * *

Pool(1): 

"Do you want Ai to die or to live?"

Yes, I want her to die.

No, I want her to live.

I need the answers to this pool in order to continue writing the next chapter.

* * *

Pool(2): 

"What other couples would you like to see?"

- Your answer in a review please. -

* * *


	5. From Bad To Worse

-From Bad To Worse.-

-Kagome's POV-

Ayame arrived with Kouga 5 minutes ago. I explained what had happened since no one else was able to. Ayame just started yelling at Kiki and Sango.

"You've got it on, slut." Ayame said as she glared at Kiki. Kiki just rolled her eyes and continued thinking herself the most important person on earth and, of course, flirting with Shinji.

Bad move.

Shinji grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a wall. "Fuck off..." That's all he could say.

Poor guy...It was impossible not to notice how much he loved Ai. He just couldn't live knowing he was there and couldn't help her... They say it's the worse torture to see someone you care for getting hurt and you not being able to do anything, I guess it's true...

I heard Ryuu offer to drive Shinji home because he wouldn't leave Akemi at school considering what had happened.

"Accept man...You're a wreck, if you stay here any longer you're gonna end up killing someone and that's not what we want..."I heard Kouga say as he put his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Yet" Ayame added with red eyes as she clenched her fists, tears filling her eyes.

Shinji left, he followed the advice...I don't think we'll see him at school this week... I am just afraid that he might find suicide as the best way to deal with this...tragedy...We have yet to find out if Ai's gonna survive...I just hope she will...

I had been staying by Sesshomaru's side ever since he came out of the gymnasium. I haven't said a word after I told Ayame what happened... It just hurt so much... I had known Ai since I was like...3 or 4...She's the reason I met Sesshomaru and the one who always insisted that we would make a good couple...She was my guardian angel...The angel of love...The Cheerleader's Queen.

"Cursed soul, burn in the eternal flames of Hell, meet the ones of your kind that will bring you the same type of grief you brought to this world...Shall the sadness and sorrow you brought to the world be returned to you in..." Kagerou started but couldn't finish her incantation because Souta covered her mouth. She glared at him and demanded a reason for him stopping her. I knew the incantation... Few people knew that spell... The one who was spelled went to Hell immediately but the one who did was cursed to go to heaven but trough hell like a heavenly demon.

"in the ever burning flames of the place you came from. Die Kiki Yousei. Die and never come back to the world of the living." I finished knowing it would have no effect since I wasn't the one to cast the spell initially.

"We're doing this the old way guys." Rin said taking a good look at everyone. "If they want war, they'll get war and Kiki'll be the first to suffer." She added as her eyes glowed.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Kohaku said showing Rin a small smile. Was that boy ever going to say no to Rin?!?

"I have to go to the bathroom...I'm not feeling very well..."I told them and ran to the bathroom, entered one of the toilets and vomited all I had eaten...This was so not my best day... My luck...While I had been vomiting a group of preps had entered the bathroom...I flushed the toilet but remained there for a bit more, listening to the conversation outside.

"My, my, if it isn't the killer herself..."One of them said arrogantly. I could imagine her smirking.

"Oh shut up, slut. That Ai girl disserved every single bit of what happened to her and if I had to do it again I'd do it with even more pleasure." Kiki responded to me on that preppy voice of hers, God I hate that girl... "Teaches her to flirt with** my** Shinji." Kiki added

"Killing is one of the mortal sins, Kiki..."The other person said, I recognized her voice as being Sango's.

"And? My Shinji's gonna get me to heaven every single night when he will finally see that I'm still waiting for him." Kiki responded on an arrogant tone

"Heh...You really think he'd want to loose his virginity with you?" I told Kiki as I exited the toilet and went towards one of the machines with tissues. I took one and wiped my mouth then threw it in Kiki's face.

"Of course, he wants to. He loves her." Sango said on her preppy tone. I can't believe she just said that...

"Who are you to judge, prep? What do you know about love? Or betrayal?" I said, lowering my tone considerably at my last question.

"My name is Sango, Kagome! What's wrong with you? And what's with that dark make-up? All day you've been hanging out with the Goths...Sincerely girl, what's wrong with you?" Sango told me glaring at my form.

"You just don't get it prep...You just don't get it." I replied rolling my eyes as I exited the infect room afraid of becoming a prep one again due to the long exposure to their stupidity. I slammed the door behind me, making sure it closed. I wanted Sango to get the idea perfectly. The door opened behind me. I didn't know which of the bitches was so I just ignored it and walked away, towards Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..." Sango whined softly behind me but I ignored her and walked, I had an intense feeling of hatred for that girl...

"I don't know you prep, leave me alone before I call the police." I stated calmly as I stopped walking still not facing Sango. I felt a hard grip on my hand, forcing me to return.

"Please Kagome, at least look at me. What have I done to you? Why do you ignore me?" Sango said on a soft voice. I hated her even more.

"What? You want to know what!? I'll tell you what! You've been cheating on me with my ex-boyfriend, slut! That's what you did, and now you come and protect that whore who almost killed Ai. I MET SESSHOMARU BECAUSE OF AI!" I yelled at her in frustration pulling my hand towards myself, succeeding in escaping her tight grip.

I had believed that a demon hunter would never get involved with a demon, not even a hanyou, Kohaku was the only exception I had ever seen, he would have protected Rin with the price of his life, just to know she would live another day... Just like Ai... She had given up most of her personal life in order to help others, her sharp hearing was used only to get information for Shinji and she never had a boyfriend although Shinji flirted so much with her... All I have been doing today keeps reminding me of her... She is everywhere...

"And? It's not like you care for Sesshomaru, girl you've got a boyfriend!" Sango told me annoyed.

"Yeah, his name's Sesshomaru Taishou. He loves me!" I growled at her sending her a heated glare.

"What do you mean? Yasha's your boyfriend." Sango responded a but hesitant

"No, InuYasha Taishou was the one who pretended to be my boyfriend during the day then, at night came to fuck you. But that's over." I responded coldly and started walking away.

-Sango's POV-

"Kagome...Please...InuYasha and I were going to tell you...We...We just didn't know how to say so it wouldn't hurt you much...Sincerely..." I told Kagome softly. '_I can't believe she found out...Dear Kami...This is the worse day of my life...'_

"I'm sure of it, whore. You should have done it before I came to Sesshomaru's place and you were fucking InuYasha at that very moment." Kagome spat, not even turning around to look at me.

"Kagome! Please!" I screamed because she was so far away. All the Goths turned to look who screamed... I simply can't describe the looks they all gave me... The fire burning deep in their eyes was visible even from so far away...Jeez...Those freaks are so annoying. Though…All except Kagome turned around… I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life…

-Sesshomaru's P.O.V-

I heard that whore scream Kagome's name. My first instinct was to turn around, as my heard threatened to exit the cavity of my chest. I thought that something bad happened to Kagome too. When I saw her walking towards the group I somewhat calmed down. Seeing her "friend" Sango…I think that was the bitch's name…anyway…Seeing her behind Kagome made me annoyed. I glared at her, If she had hurt Kagome in any way she would pay with her life. I just knew that she had something to do with the fall of Ai.

"Kagome…" I spoke huskily when she was by me as I warped my hands around her waist and held her close to my chest.

"I'm okay…" I heard her answer to my unspoken question. A small smile crossed my features for a few seconds as I held her tighter, afraid that if I let go I'll loose her like Shinji lost Ai…

"C-can we go home…" Kagome inquired softly only for me to hear.

"If you want to, we will." I answered leaning down to her neck and inhaled her soft scent.

"I…I really want to go home…I need to rest…And so do you…" Kagome reasoned on a low voice just for my ears. I had acknowledged that the others were planning to go into Yousei's house and kill her into her sleep.

"No. We will not act like cowards! Ai is not a coward." I growled to the others as I sent them a heated glare.

"Sesshomaru is right. We'll play by the books…But now…I…I need to…to…rest…" Kagome managed to say weakly before she collapsed in my embrace.

"Kagome!" everyone but me said in unison as they watched her collapse. I picked her up gently holding her in the bridal style.

"I'll go home with her. You do the same…We'll talk in 3-4 hours in my chat room." I ordered to the guys as I walked with Kagome to my car.

The road to my place was quite short. When we arrived I took Kagome, locked the car and went inside. But on my way in I bumped into the one I expected most to be at a school with his sluts, InuYasha.

"What are you doing with _**my **_Kagome, bastard?!" he growled at me. My reaction was to roll my eyes and walk past him. I didn't want Kagome to awaken and see me and the idiot fighting. I knew that the mere sight of him made her sick nowadays.

As I entered my room and put her gently on the bed, I stared upon her angelic features. The sound of my cell phone ringing disturbed me. I took it and exited the room.

"Yes?" I spoke up to the microphone somewhat annoyed that someone was in the mood to make calls at times like this.

"_Sessho…Mom…She's…she's in hospital…She started loosing her eyesight and Kagome's mom who was there in a visit called the ambulance…They say she has a vitamin loss...Can you please go to the hospital?"_ I heard Rin say from the other part. My heart started beating faster as I dropped the phone. _"WHY?! WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING?!"_ I screamed at myself in my mind. I heard Rin call for me from the phone that was on the ground. I tried to pick it up but my body wouldn't move…

"Mom…" I whispered softly as more tears formed in my eyes. I fell to my knees, threw my head on my back and screamed "WHY?". Why were the Kamis playing suck a sick joke on me. I wished that it was a dream…That I would wake up by my phone ringing, and when I answer to hear Ai's voice telling me not to be late for school and to call mom because she was worried about me. I just wanted to wake up……

* * *

And…That's how this chappie ends. Thank you very much for the reviews. -kiss, kiss- I know...It ain't too good...But I think it'll have to do for the moment beeing...Review pwease. 


	6. Problematic Adults

Chapter VI - Kids aren't the only ones with problems

* * *

"Kimiko…? Are you awake, dearie?" Misses Higurashi asked as she looked towards Kimiko Taishou, who lay on a hospital bed.

"Mmm...Yes, Shizuka…" The female replied weakly, turning her head to look over to her friend. "Where are we?" Kimiko then inquired, as her vision cleared and she noticed the hospital equipment in the chamber.

"Well…Err…Eh… We're at Demonoid(1)?" Shizuka, misses Higurashi, replied more as a question, rather than an answer.

"DEMONOID?!" Kimiko exclaimed, almost jumping out of her bed, all of a sudden feeling much more energetic than before. "I'm fine now, I must get home." The female added in a rush as she got up from the bed and rose to her feet, quickly removing the wires that kept her connected to the machines. In less than a blink of an eye, less than the time that took Shizuka to think of an answer for Kimiko, three demon nurses appeared standing by the door and looking somewhat alarmed.

"Misses Taishou, get back in bed, ma'am. Do not make us use force upon you." One of the nurses said, sternly, as she looked to Kimiko coldly.

"No, you don't understand. I'm feeling much, much better now. No need to keep a bed occupied with me." Kimiko replied, as she started looking through the room for her belongings.

"MISSES TAISHOU! You have suffered a severe vitamin loss! Stop from whatever you may be trying to do and get back in bed!" Another nurse growled, as all of them entered the room, slightly annoyed.

"Kimiko… Listen to the voice of ration, my dear. There's no point in making yourself worse than before for something that you can do at home at any other moment but now." Shizuka said, not rising from her seat, beside the hospital bed, but only turning her head to follow Kimiko.

"None of you understands…" Kimiko said, mostly to herself as she searched inside some sort of closet, still looking for her belongings. "Shizuka, this is Inu's hospital. If he finds out I'm in here, I'll never get out. EVER! And I don't want that." The female then added, somewhat contempt that she'd found her belongings.

Yet, before she got the chance to touch the articles of clothing, one of the nurses caught the former lady of the West's hand and pushed her away from the closet, rather gentle, so as not to hurt her. The female then closed the closet while the other two nurses caught Kimiko and tucked her in, made a spell to stop the female from leaving the chamber and after that reconnected her to the machinery.

"No, no, no. Pleeeaaassseee." Kimiko whined softly, looking to the nurses with the cutest puppy eyes. The females seemed untouched, though.

Shizuka raised a brow as she looked over to her friend. "Kimiko, I'm sure these nice ladies will make sure lord Inu No Taishou doesn't find out that you're in this hospital, and then everything will be fine." The hanyou(2) female said softly, looking over to the nurses who only nodded in agreement.

"Promise me…" Kimiko pleaded, looking to the females with the same pleading expression on her face. The nurses sighed and nodded, in agreement, happy that the female was finally listening to the voice of ration. "Thank you…" Kimiko said, softly and turned around in her bed.

"You're welcome." The three nurses replied in unison and then left the room.

"Kimi… I don't understand…Why do you become so sad when it comes to seeing Inu?" Shizuka inquired, rather confused as she didn't know the entire story of Inu No Taishou and Kimiko Taishou.

"Shizu…Imagine you saw Kaname(3) on the street, **kissing another woman**. **You don't say anything,** you just go home. And when Kaname comes home, **he comes up to you** and **dares to kiss **_**you**_. Imagine **smelling** that **other woman's scent** _**clung**_ to **his lips**…Imagine **smelling **_**her**_** perfume** _**on his blouse**_…Imagine **seeing **_**bite marks**_ _**on his neck**_… Imagine… Imagine **seeing the marks of **_**her **_**lipstick** _**on his collar**_!" Kimiko said with a soft sob, as her back was facing Shizuka. Tears ran on the demon's face as memories over helmed her.

"You went through all of that…?" Shizuka asked yet again, confused as to why her best friend didn't say anything of her past, at least, not about **that** part of her past.

"Y…Yes…" Kimiko replied, between sobs as she hugged herself.

"Why didn't you tell me anything, honey?" Shizuka inquired, getting up and coming in front of Kimiko. The younger female warped her arms around the Taishou and sighed softly, wondering why the female never said anything.

"I was the Lady of the…the West, Shizu… I couldn't afford doing anything to stain his family name, plus, I loved him way too much to say anything that could ruin his immaculate reputation. I just…Left him, like **his father** recommended." Kimiko replied softly, with another sob, clinging to the hanyou female sitting in front of her.

"Wait…You just what?! So…You didn't…? You're still…?" Shizuka inquired, genuinely confused, as she pulled away from her friend, in order to look her in the eye.

Kimiko's reply was only a shake of her head. "No, we didn't divorce. Legally, I am still the Lady of the West. Why do you think I live so far away from the city? Why do you think only you and a few others know the way to my place, the password to enter? Why do you think I asked you to bring mikos for the protection of my house?" the female then replied, through a set of questions.

"I simply thought you preferred to be a loner…" Shizuka replied, blinking slightly.

Kimiko giggled softly and then spoke "I think my children might be a little bit worried about me… Would you mind calling Sessho and telling him that I'm fine?"

"Of course I'll call him and I will also make sure two of the mikos from the mansion come here to ensure you're protected. You just get some rest, okay?" Shizuka replied softly, patting Kimiko's head. Kimiko's reply was a yawn as she then put her head on the pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Shizuka laughed softly and left the room, closing the door behind her. Yet, just as she was about to get her cell phone out she saw no one else than Lord Inu No Taishou on the hallway. Unfortunately, before she got a chance to hide, she was spotted by the male.

"SHIZUKA!" The male shouted receiving a few nasty glares from some nurses on the hall but he ignored them.

"Inu…" Shizuka sighed, rolling her eyes and hoping that the hospital smell had over helmed the lord's senses and he would be unable to detect Kimiko's scent.

"What are you doing here, Shizuka? I thought you had some urgent matters to solve." The male said, whipping the blood on his hands off by rubbing them against his white blouse.

"That is exactly what I am doing, Inu. What's with the blood?" Shizuka replied, staring strangely at the blood that stained the male from head to feet.

"Emna Ai fell during one of her stunts. I don't really know whether she'll make it, through. She's lost a lot of blood." Inu replied simply.

"Oh…" Shizuka replied, looking to the ground. She too knew much of the "Goth Cheerleader" although her real connections were with Ai's father.

"So…Who's the friend you're here with? I though you didn't have many demon friends." Inu said as his mind wandered.

"Uhh…" Shizuka mumbled, frozen in her place. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to tell the male. Luckily for her, Shinji was her escape.

"WHERE'S AI EMNA, YOU BLOODY IDIOT?!" The male screamed at one of the nurses at the front office, a nurse who was obviously with her head up in the clouds. Fortunately, this caught Inu's attention.

"Excuse me, Shizuka. Duty calls." The lord replied, somewhat feeling sorry for leaving so abruptly. "Shinji!" He then called out. The young boy looked over to the lord, somewhat confused.

"Thank you, Kami." Shizuka said with a soft sigh and grabbed her telephone, but, as she concluded that she didn't have Sesshomaru's phone number, she decided to call Rin instead.

* * *

***Half an hour later***

"Where is mother, Higurashi-sama?" Rin inquired, as she pulled the sleeve of the hanyou.

The female only looked down to Rin with a soft smile on her face and picked her up.

"I will tell you a secret, Rin-chan… But Inu, your father, mustn't find out, okay? And call me Shizuka, please." Shizuka said with a soft smile, her left ear twitching lightly.

"Okay…Shizuka-sama." Rin replied with a soft giggle at Shizuka's facial expression when she was called "Shizuka-sama".

"I feel old…" The hanyou sighed, leaning her head against the wall behind her. "Aaanyway… Kimiko-chan is in this room, behind us. But Inu mustn't find that out." She added, tilting her head to a side as she expected the answer of the little girl.

"Rin promises not to say anything, Shizuka-sama. But why are these two mikos standing by the door?" The girl replied, tilting her head in the opposite direction.

Shizuka laughed softly "My little Kagome was just like you when she was little!" The female exclaimed, happily. "These two mikos are here to ensure the safety of your mommy. Now go inside, she's waiting for you." Shizuka added, and then let Rin down. The girl entered the room in which her mother was without any more questions.

The hanyou sighed softly and walked to the coffee juke-box and got herself a coffee with sugar and milk, but on her way back, she saw the same boy from before, Shinji, seemingly having a fight with another nurse. Shizuka changed directions and headed for the two.

"What's wrong?" the hanyou asked, her left ear twitching.

"She won't let me see Ai!" Shinji cried out, pointing to the nurse.

"If he doesn't go home and get some sleep, he'll be in need of a bed here too, and getting people worse is not the purpose of a hospital. Nevertheless, this is Demonoid we are talking about." The nurse argued back.

Shizuka only rolled her eyes and drank some of her coffee. "It's because of people like this woman that I'm addicted to coffee…" the hanyou sighed, making Shinji chuckle. "Look, lady. It's his right to go and see his girlfriend and you're not in the position to argue with him. And, at this moment, I'd recommend you didn't make a fuss about anything, considering the visitors you have, I mean." The hanyou added rolling her eyes get again and drinking some more of her coffee.

"Feh. You can go in…" The nurse spat then skipped the area rather quickly.

"Thank you, miss…" Shinji trailed off, looking at the female rather confused.

"Higurashi. Shizuka Higurashi." The female replied as her ears twitched, somewhat in contempt.

"The Shizuka Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi's mother?" Shinji inquired, staring at the female in awe.

"Well…Yes…Why?" Shizuka asked, tiling her head to a side, becoming confused.

"Kagome is one of my friends." Shinji replied with a slight blush, embarrassed due to making the poor woman confused.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you…" Shizuka trailed off, just like Shinji had before.

"Shinji." The male replied, gently grabbing the female's hand and placing a soft kiss upon the back of her palm. Shizuka laughed at the male's gentleman action.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinji. Go inside now, before that bitch comes back and starts making a fuss, **again**." The female responded, petting the male's head and leaving to enjoy what was left of her coffee and, eventually, buy another one.

* * *

***Another half an hour later***

"Higurashi-sama? What are you doing here? Where is my mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped running in front of Shizuka. The female sighed and pointed to the room in which Kimiko was.

"Try not to make a fuss. Inu's here and he can't find out that Kimiko is here also." She replied as her left ear twitched while she drank some coffee.

"Thank you for being by my mother, Higurashi-sama." Sesshomaru responded as Shizuka whined softly.

"I am not **that **old, why can't everybody just call me Shizuka?" The female inquired… herself… as Sesshomaru had already left, but another Taishou made his appearance. Inu, once again.

"Shizuka, still here, my dear?" The taiyoukai asked raising a brow as he looked down to Shizuka who was standing on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"My friend has to stay overnight." Shizuka replied as she took another drink of her coffee and remained looking at the floor.

"Is she that bad?" His question was of mere respect, he could care less for Shizuka's friend.

"Yes, she suffered a vitamin loss and the nurses said she has to stay overnight although she opposed it." Shizuka replied, simply "Is Ai feeling better?" the female then asked, still looking at the floor.

"Somewhat… Since she's AB, we managed to give her a transfusion and replace the lost blood but she has yet to awaken despite the fact that by now, with her superior healing, she should have been twice as healthy as me." Inu replied with a soft sigh.

"Have you moved her to a dark room and tried the aromatherapy thing that always worked with her father? They are, supposedly of the same species." Shizuka inquired, finally turning to look to Inu.

"I don't really know much of his species… And I can't know whether this method will help her or not." Inu replied, turning his head to look at her. The moment looked at her face, he went pale.

"How long have you been up, Shizuka?" The male asked, his right eye twitching.

"About… five months now… Coffee helps…" Shizuka replied, faking a smile.

"You are going to sleep Shizuka, staying awake this long is way too much even for a purebred." Inu said and the female up and went towards the first room he saw. Too bad that he ignored the mikos who were standing by the door guarding and barged right in despite Shizuka's growls and requests to choose another room.

"K…Ki…Kimiko?!" The male asked as his knees grew weak and his body shivered. On the bed in the room was his mate and beside her his children. He looked down to Shizuka and noticed her guilty look.

"Inu…" Both Shizuka and Kimiko trailed off. Sesshomaru only glared at his father whereas Rin jumped off the bed and hugged her father's leg.

"Hello, my dear Kimiko. Hello, Rin, Sesshomaru." Inu said, simply, seemingly not disturbed by the image.

"I…I think I want some time alone with Inu guys…" Kimiko said, rather low, as she looked to her hands. Inu put Shizuka down and instructed her to get some sleep or **else** but even he doubted the stubborn female would listen. Instead she only invited Rin and Sesshomaru outside. The children followed, rather obediently, perhaps not wanting to anger their mother.

As the door closed behind Sesshomaru, the male spoke.

"What was the reason my father insisted you slept, Higurashi-sama?" the male asked, rather suspicious.

"I…" female tried to say but was cut off by her own yawn "I've been keeping myself awake for the last five months using coffee… He thinks it's not good for my well being but what does he know? He's just the administrator." Shizuka said, finally, then yawned again.

"Rin thinks Shizuka-sama should go to sleep. Older people need to sleep." Rin said, looking up to the older female. She only twitched and headed for the juke-box.

"I need no sleep. Just some coffee." The female admitted and put in the money for a new coffee. Her loud scream echoed through the entire hospital as she realized that there was no coffee left. Much to the amazement of Sesshomaru and Rin, Shinji and Ai came out of Ai's room and looked over to Shizuka.

"Is something wrong, Shizuka-sama?" Shinji inquired, raising a brow as he held Ai close to his chest.

"There's no more coffee left!" Shizuka cried out, devastated. Rin giggled and the rest twitched.

"Perhaps you should actually sleep, Higurashi-sama." Sesshomaru said, as the voice of reason.

"No…I won't sleep…" Shizuka whined as she curled up by the juke-box, holding her knees to her chest.

"Shizu-sama, I don't think you have any chance of not having him in your dreams. And using coffee to keep yourself awake for so long is most damaging, especially for hanyous such as yourself who's reactions to such drugs are unknown." Ai said, flashing everyone a soft smile. Rin and Sesshomaru's mouths opened as they stared at the Cheerleader's Queen.

"Ai..?" both children asked as Ai giggled softly. Shizuka only growled softly from a corner.

"You speak like them…You speak like all of them…Especially your father when he revives, but I guess that's the effect of coming back from the world of the dead…" Shizuka said through clenched teeth. "I don't care what all of you think. I don't want to sleep. All I need is coffee." The female added slamming her head against the wall behind her.

"Shizuka Higurashi, what have I told you about staying awake using coffee?" a deep voice called out. Everybody turned to look towards the direction from which the voice came. A male with shoulder length black silky hair, dressed in some sort of costume, all black, stood in the door, glaring at Shizuka. Beside the man stood a female with snow white hair that reached the ground, dressed in jeans and a ¾ buttoned pink blouse. She held some sort of map at her chest and was looking rather scared.

Ai's eyes shone at her excitement while Shinji shivered slightly. The man had always given him the creeps.

"DADDY!" Ai called out and ran to the male, attaching herself to his waist.

"I thought she fell and hurt herself bad…" Rin whispered, for Sesshomaru to hear.

"I thought so too… Her race is little known of, perhaps such events do not harm her much." Sesshomaru replied, trying to maintain a cool appearance although, on the inside, he was completely stunned. Hours ago he was mourning over the accident of his friend and now she was jumping all around as if nothing had happened.

"My sweet, Ai. How are you feeling?" The male asked as he picked up his daughter and kissed his forehead.

"I'm feeling fine, daddy. Are you and Yuki-chan staying this time?" the female asked as she looked over to her father's secretary, Yuki.

"For a little while. Emna-san also has some business in town, Ai-sama." The secretary replied, flashing Ai a soft smile.

"Goody!" Ai giggled as she warped her arms around her father's neck, receiving a soft chuckle from his side. Shizuka, who'd watched the scene closely, noticed that Ai's father wasn't paying attention to her so she tried to buy another type of coffee from the juke-box.

"Not so fast, Shizuka. Kaname told me to keep an eye on you and letting you kill yourself doesn't count as taking care of you." Ai's father growled, looking over to Shizuka. The male's eyes glowed red and even Ai knew that was nothing good. As her father let her on the ground, the girl quickly went inside her room, followed by Sesshomaru, Rin and Shinji, leaving Shizuka to talk with the man.

* * *

Yes, I know. This one is pretty much based on the adults. But I wanted to point out that they are having problems too. . It's been more than an year since my last update. Geez... I bet you people want to kill me.

Okay…

**Demonoid(****1)**** = commonly called by demons "Demonoid", this hospital is the hospital which's administrator is Inu No Taishou. It's the best hospital for demons and rarely takes human cases unless they are very, very urgent. **

**Yes, it is the torrent thingy, lack of inspiration. **

**Hanyou(****2)**** = Shizuka, Kag's mom is a hanyou due to some stuff that happened when Kag's daddy mated the female. **

**Kaname(****3)**** = Kagome and Souta's father and, also, Shizuka's husband, full demon with extraordinary powers which Kagome inherited entirely. **


End file.
